


Fate can Change

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Cadence of Hyrule, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, AnywaYS ONTO THE TagS, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, am i the first one to post fic with octavo in it that is criminal he is good, and for warnings:, in the long term at least, it's an AU concept where vaati gets sealed post-4sa and wakes up in modern day, its mostly rated T because vaati is a potty-mouth and swears a lot, time for hijinks and chaos with a pocket-sized wind god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Vaati was never supposed to wake up again- he was supposed to remain sealed forever, until even he forgot who he was. That was his punishment for his actions, for his sins against Hyrule. However, fate was ever changing, never concrete... and it had different plans for him and a certain young musician.Now, how did that saying go? Big trouble comes in small packages?





	1. A Wind God's Slumber

Alone.

Vaati didn’t know how long he’d been _alone._

There was no sense of time in his prison. He could recall three times he’d escaped, each time only to be sealed again- and the final time, it would seem they’d learned their lesson. This seal was stronger than any of the past ones. It was strong enough to hold him back, to feel as though his entire body was bound and constrained and he was both _everywhere_ and _nowhere_ in an eternity of torture.

Confinement was the worst sort of punishment one could give a mage of the wind, the goddesses had to have known. Perhaps it was fitting, for one such as he- one who’d challenged their station for himself, who’d sought to make Hyrule his own.

But still, it was so long.

And quiet.

And alone.

He didn’t truly know how to pass the time on his own, not when time never seemed to pass. At first, he’d been angry. He’d scheme and plot and grown consumed by his own anger.

Then, he’d grown desperate. He threw every ounce of his being into attempting to break the seal, to shatter the damn blade that held him captive.

It wouldn’t work, of course. The royal family kept a careful watch on his seal, or at least that was what he understood.

He never grew complacent. Never in a million years would he sit down and accept his fate. But somewhere along the line, his wrath began to quell. It was still hot as fire, but it began to lose the sharpness- after a while, he forgot it had ever been there.

He was forgetting a lot.

Vaati knew of his name, and he knew of his title. He knew he was a wind mage, a _sorcerer_ and a _demon_ , but he’d started to forget what that meant.

Hyrule was where he was from, but what did that mean? The names of places were simply places, growing hazy in the fog of the age.

Minish was who he’d been, but what did that mean? Who were they? Why had he wished to desperately to cast off that self?

More and more he forgot, finding himself clinging to what words he _could_ remember. He would repeat them over and over, whispering them to himself from inside his prison- _Vaati. Hyrule. Minish. Link. Zelda. Ezlo._ The last one would always make him angry, but he could no longer remember why- who _was_ Ezlo?

If he’d forgotten, perhaps it wasn’t important.

Eternal solitude was supposed to be his punishment. He was supposed to remain there forever until he forgot _everything_ , even his hatred. Only once everything had been forgotten, once his malice had finally been wiped clean, could his soul be considered clean enough for his punishment to have been finally served.

But fate would change.

And one day, the seal broke.


	2. Lost and Found

Octavo had, rather regrettably, gotten lost. He’d been supposed to meet up with friends for a hike, but taken a few wrong turns, lost the path entirely, and was now a little bit directionless in the middle of a dense forest. Naturally, his cell phone wasn’t picking up reception- of _all_ the times for it to not work, it had to be _now_.

He knew what people said- if you get lost in a forest, stay put. People will come looking for you. _However_ , said people usually had someone who knew you’d be _in_ there- and Octavo was _pretty certain_ that said case didn’t apply at the moment. He figured then, that it’d be smarter to get to someplace open. Perhaps if there were no trees about, he’d be able to get some reception… and his stupid map app to finally work again.

It was weird, though- the deeper into the forest he got, the foggier it seemed to get. His survival instincts were telling him that _just maybe_ , moving further into a dense fog in a creepy forest was a bad idea… but it wasn’t like there was anything in the _other_ direction. Perhaps the fog would be from a waterfall, and that’d mean there was a clearing?

(He knew that reasoning was wrong and _incredibly_ flawed, but he was a little bit desperate here. Give him a break.)

The fog only grew thicker as he continued to walk- he was definitely making a mistake. Without a doubt. He was _so_ going to get lost in this forever and die, wasn’t he? He could remember stories from when he was younger about a forest that’d existed in Hyrule, thousands of years ago- one where you wandered into the fog and got lost forever and _died_. Surely, the lost woods wouldn’t be _here,_ right? So close to civilization? That would just be stupid. No, these were just normal woods.

_“Kree! Kree!”_

“ _Augh!_ ”

He let out a scream as a group of bats flew by his head- they seemed to be flying away from somewhere in the fog. Naturally, going towards it seemed like _yet another_ terrible idea, but he really had nothing else to go by here. The fog was getting so thick he could barely see in front of him, so he’d just press onwards.

“Hylia, if I don’t die, I swear on my life I’ll be a better person. I’ll return all the DVDs I borrowed from Link. I’ll pay those two month late fees at the library. I’ll even stop complaining when I have to practice boring songs that’re way below my level because everyone else in class sucks at music. Please, I’d just really like to get home alive? I don’t want to be eaten by a monster.”

As though his prayers were answered, the fog began to clear a little. It was enough that Octavo could see in front of him a short ways, up to… some sort of ruin. It was clearly degraded, as though nobody had been here in centuries…. No, perhaps even longer than that. Nature was doing a good job at reclaiming the site, stone walls of the ruin covered in vines.

“The sanctuary…”

His voice was soft, and then he stopped. Why had he said that? His face scrunched up in confusion for a few moments, before he brushed it off.

Whatever this sanctuary place was, it was _old_. There was something in the air, though. Something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, something _powerful_ and _dangerous_ and _old._ No, not just old- this place was _ancient._

Not thinking terribly much, Octavo pulled out his guitar- only one of the many instruments he owned, and the one he’d decided to bring with him on today’s excursion. It was _supposed_ to be for fun during the hike, but… he wasn’t sure why, he just found himself wanting to play.

He strummed a few notes haphazardly, walking forwards- and bumping into something. There was nothing visible to the eye, and yet… when he put a hand up, there was some sort of barrier.

_Magic? Who would want to seal off this dingy old sanctuary…_

Paying the seal no mind, Octavo continued to play. The song he started up was an old one, something he’d picked up half-accidentally. The notes were soft and caring, like a lullaby for a baby. The music rose into the air as he played, echoing softly through the area… when suddenly, there was a crack. And another. And the sound of shattering glass was all Octavo could hear, although he didn’t feel a thing.

Curious, he stepped forward. What had that been? Had that… had that barrier just broken? Tentatively, he stepped forwards… and sure enough, it had. Able to actually _enter_ the sanctuary now, Octavo found himself preoccupied with the carvings on the walls. Despite their age, they were still able to be understood. There was some sort of horrible one-eyed beast, a hero holding a sword… this place had to be important.

At the far end of the sanctuary, there was a sword. Now, _naturally_ Octavo had heard legends of the master sword- _every_ kid had. A supposed legendary blade which rested in a stone pedestal, able to be wielded only by its proper master… he was no fighter, and didn’t even really like swords that much.

But this was a sword in a stone, so _obviously_ he had to try it.

He put his guitar onto his back, and walked forwards. Thoughts of using the clearing for better GPS reception was gone from his mind, instead just filled with a childish curiosity about the sword. Closer, closer, close enough to _touch_ it… he reached out one hand, fingers just _barely_ brushing the grip… and suddenly, there was a horrific crack.

And the sword snapped in two.

Octavo jumped backwards in fear, looking around in a panic.

“ _I didn’t do anything, I swear!_ ”

There was nobody around to hear his insistence, but still he felt better upon saying it. What the _hell_ had just happened? He sure as shit hoped this _wasn’t_ the master sword- because if it was? Well, they were all fucked if some great ancient evil decided to rear its ugly head.

_“Free…”_

His head whipped around at the sound of a voice, but there was nobody in the sanctuary but him. The fog was starting to lift, slowly but surely… and only after a few moments did he notice a… bat? Yes, that was a bat- it was lying on the ground, definitely unconscious. For how little it was, it had to be a baby… the body was only about an inch tall. Had it fallen? Oh goddesses, had it gotten hit when the sword had broken? Was this his home, and he’d just intruded?

Immediately feeling an immense amount of guilt, Octavo wrapped the little creature up in his scarf and cradled him in his arms. He was definitely a _weird_ looking bat, he’d never seen one that looked _purple_ before… but he was hardly a bat expert. He knew music, not mammals.

The fog finally seemed to be gone- and when octavo looked at his phone, it claimed he was only a kilometer due north of where he’d _supposed_ to meet up with his friends. Quick as he could, he shot them an apology text- he needed to get home and look after this little guy, first and foremost.

For some reason, going home was _way_ easier than getting to that place. No more weird fog, his phone had reception the whole time- and it really _was_ just a kilometer away to reach where he’d parked his car.

Whatever the hell had just happened, he’d leave it for another person to figure out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note- the idea of a bat-minish Vaati isn't mine, please give some love to hubbleabubble on tumblr for the inspiration!! The concept was just so adorable to me that I haven't been able to get it out of my head.  
> https://hubbleablubble.tumblr.com/post/184707184567/what-if-after-vaati-got-the-hat-when-he-goes
> 
> Also, Octavo's characterization is hugely influenced by my friend Amber's writing of him, who listened to me ramble about this AU and helped me come up with a ton of ideas in this. He's good of heart, dumb of ass.


	3. Disturbance

“Something’s wrong.” Zelda turned to look at Link, a deep frown on her face. “Something is horribly, horribly wrong. I can feel it.”

Her childhood friend nodded- while Link had never had the same sort of magic affinity that Zelda had, he _did_ have good instincts. And those instincts were telling him to listen to Zelda right now, because she’d be right.

“Link, I’m sorry to drag you along- but will you come with me today? Please?”

He shrugged- they’d already planned to go on a hike, so he had no qualms with it. And yet, as they took off, Zelda led him on a path that most certainly was _not_ the trail. He didn’t know how she knew it, but it seemed as though the young woman knew exactly where she was going without any discernible markers, so he’d trust her. He had a lot of trust in her, really.

After a hike that somehow felt longer than it should’ve been for the distance they had supposedly covered, the two of them found themselves at an old ruin. Zelda had always loved those sorts of things, a deep curiosity for the past filling her heart.. but she didn’t even seem to notice. Instead, she quickly pushed forwards, coming to a dead halt in front of… well, nothing.

Not expecting the sudden stop, Link accidentally crashed into Zelda, sending the two of them tumbling forwards. Rather than annoying the woman though, this seemed to make her even more worried- she shot up and ran forwards into the ruin, and he had just barely managed to pick himself up when he heard a scream.

“ _ZELDA!_ ”

Rushing forwards, Link was prepared to come to her aid- but there was nothing to be scared of. No animals, just some weird wall carvings and a broken sword.

“What’s wrong? Why’d you scream?”

“Link… I think we have a _major_ problem on our hands.”


	4. Awakening

Upon return to his apartment, Octavo immediately began searching the internet on what to do when you found a baby bat. He set about making a ‘bat care box’, as recommended- he punched holes in an old shoebox and placed the scarf and bat inside, along with a milk cap full of water.

Then, he found himself waiting. He couldn’t find _anything_ online about a purple bat, and once he’d gotten it home, he’d realized that one of its eyes was scarred completely shut. Clearly, the poor thing needed some help- but there was seriously nothing! And there weren’t any bat sanctuaries nearby, so he was too worried to call animal services… what if they just dumped him back out into the woods? The poor thing could _die!_

While Octavo certainly didn't feel exactly ready for the sudden responsibility of looking after a baby animal, he wasn't _heartless_. He'd just have to figure things out- again, he really wasn't looking to leave the little thing to die. He'd just... have to figure it out! Maybe Zelda would be able to tell him more- she was smart, and incredibly capable. He could trust her.

* * *

It was dark. Again.

Vaati had woken up to a feeling of constriction- something was around him, soft and swaddling and entirely unpleasant. It’d taken him some time, but he’d finally managed to crawl himself out… only to find himself stuck within some sort of box. Tiny amounts of light streamed in from the ceiling, illuminating the ground in patches. There was a strange pool of water inside as well… what fresh hell was this? Had the goddesses decided his eternal prison needed a little change?

“What the fuck… what the _fuck?!_ ”

* * *

Octavo’s head whipped around at the sound, looking at the little box. He knew he shouldn’t open it, he _really_ knew he shouldn’t- but he’d definitely just heard a voice from it. And so very slowly, carefully he opened it… eye meeting with the little bat, who was standing very upright and appeared to be _muttering_ to himself.

“You can…. _talk?!_ ”

Stumbling backwards, Octavo nearly smacked the bat box off the table entirely. The movement was enough to get the lid off completely though, the bat quickly climbing out and onto the table.

“ _Finally! Free at last!_ ”

It hadn’t noticed him at all, as far as Octavo could tell. Rather, it was just pacing back and forth, muttering even more to itself… Octavo felt as though he was about to faint.

“You can talk. Oh my god. What the fuck.”

“Hmm? Shut up over there, I’m thinking.”

“Did you- did you just talk to me?”

“Of course I did- are you a fool? Why _wouldn’t_ I be able to talk?”

“A talking bat. What the hell. I must’ve hit my head when I was in the forest. Maybe there was something in that fog? What the fuck. I’m in the fucking twilight realm right now or something.”

“A _bat?!_ ” The little bat’s screech was enough to hurt Octavo’s ears. “I am _not_ a _bat!_ I am _Vaati_ , I am a _sorcerer_ and a _god_ and you shall _fear_ me!”

If it weren’t for how absolutely goddamned surreal this was, the little guy’s stomping about would’ve been pretty adorable. But Octavo was currently weirded out of his fucking _mind_ , so he was instead just completely stunned.

“Uh… you look an awful lot like a bat to me?”

“How _dare_ you!”

“No, seriously.” Octavo pulled out his compact mirror, setting it down in front of the bat. “You look like a bat to me.”

There was a very long, very drawn out silence. The bat- _Vaati_ \- didn’t say a word. Octavo didn’t either, unsure if this was even reality or just a really weird dream.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ ”

The scream threw Octavo off again, jerking upright. Vaati seemed to recover himself as soon as he’d finished, though. Once more he was back to pacing, but this time his pacing was filled with obscenities and curses that were best not repeated.

“Um, so… can you tell me why you’re a talking bat?”

“Can you tell me why you’re a talking _brat?_ ”

“I mean, I’m a hylian. It’s kinda normal that we talk…”

“Hylian…” Vaati seemed to mull over the word for a long time, face squinting over and over in concentration. “Hyrule. Is this Hyrule?”

“Yeah. This is the city of Hateno we’re in right now.”

“No… no, I don’t know Hateno. But I know Hyrule. This is… Hyrule.” The bat nodded to himself, before turning back to Octavo once more. “I can talk because I can talk. Simple as that.”

“Uh… that’s not an answer.”

“It’s enough for _you._ Bother me and I’ll turn you to stone.”

“Can you… do that?”

“Of course I can. I’m a sorcerer.”

“I… didn’t know sorcerers could be so… so _cute._ ”

“I am _NOT_ cute!” his glare was clearly supposed to be intimidating, but it wasn’t working at all. Even his angry voice was a little bit squeaky, so it also just made him look even cuter. “Just for that, I’ll—!”

Whatever the bat had intended to say, he cut himself short. He spent a good long while staring at his hands, clenching and unclenching his tiny little claws… and after a moment, sighed.

“Don’t call me cute.”

“But you _are_ -“

Octavo reached forwards, unable to resist wanting to pet the little guy- and let out a shout as Vaati bit down on his thumb. It wasn’t so much that it _hurt_ , it was just _unexpected;_ his teeth were sharp, but not long enough to dig too deep. They were like little needles, was his best approximation. Not pleasant, but he’d live.

It would seem that Vaati regretted that, to some degree. As soon as he let go he spat, wiping at his tongue. Well, he could rule out him being a vampire bat, then- he didn’t drink blood, that much was certain.

“So then, uh… where are you from, anyways?” The question earned him nothing but silence, but Octavo persisted. “Like, why were you sleeping in that weird sanctuary?”

“It’s of no concern to you.”

“Do you have a home to go back to?”

“……”

“Because… you can stay here if you need to. I mean… I don’t really know what you are, but I don’t mind if you have to stay here for a bit.”

With that, Vaati seemed confused. Octavo wasn’t really sure why, but whatever. He had a lot of _other_ things to figure out now.

Leaving Vaati for a moment, Octavo grabbed the box and left the room. He quickly modified the box so it’d be a more fitting room: he cut a flap into it that Vaati would be able to push in and out of, and after a few moments of consideration, also put in one of those little plastic table-like things that they put into pizza boxes to keep the pizza from getting squished. He made sure to wash it first, of course, but now Vaati would have a little table if he wanted. He’d figure out chairs later... maybe he could get doll furniture, or something. Of course, that was if Vaati even hung around for more than a few days, which Octavo highly doubted.

Returning to the other room, Octavo placed the bat box down. He lifted up the door flap, trying to encourage Vaati to take a look.

“A table. Fancy.”

Octavo just ignored the sarcasm- this was all still too weird for him to really take it to heart, anyways.

“You can just push the flap whenever you want to get in or out. I don’t have any beds your size, but you can use the scarf still for sleep…”

“That’s fine.”

“And, uh… what do you eat?”

Vaati paused, stared- and after a few minutes, shrugged.

“You don’t _know?_ ”

“No, I don’t.”

“How do you not _know?_ ”

“I don’t know?”

“C’mon, it should be simple! What did you last eat?”

“I don’t remember.”

“You don’t…?”

“Remember. Yes. Are you paying attention?” Vaati seemed frustrated, stomping his feet. After a few moments he flew up, squinting as he looked at Octavo, before flying back down and landing on the top of the box. “I don’t remember. There’s much I don’t remember. I suppose I can stay here until I get it back.”

“So… you’re telling me I have an amnesiac talking bat-“

“ _Sorcerer._ ”

“- _sorcerer_ who’s going to be living in my apartment for an indeterminate amount of time, who can’t even remember what he eats?”

“Yes.”

Octavo just blinked. A part of him was feeling a sudden sense of regret. But unfortunately for him, it was _definitely_ too late to turn back now.


	5. A Time for Discovery

Vaati was far more frustrated than he was willing to let on. He didn’t know why he was in a vaguely minish form again, and he wasn’t even entirely sure what that _was-_ he just knew the word _minish_ in his head, and that it was _wrong_ , and there was nothing he could do about this.

He wanted his cap, he knew- his cap could fix things. It could fix this. But where was it- and _what_ was it? How could a cap fix what’d happened to him? He couldn’t remember, and it made him furious. He was trying to figure things out that he couldn’t even remember, and it just left him frustrated and grumpy and generally in a terrible mood.

The hylian was also a source of frustration- mostly in that Vaati knew he’d been that size once, but he didn’t know _how_ he’d gotten to that size. So it felt like purely by existing Octavo was laughing at him, and he hated it.

Still though, his time wasn’t all spent in frustration. They’d had to spent a good deal of time trying to help Vaati recall what he could eat- they’d discovered meat was a definite no-go, it’d made him fairly ill. He hadn’t seemed surprised by it, either. Of course he couldn’t eat meat, he was a minish.

Every time his brain supplied him with an answer like that, it made him want to scream _‘WHAT THE HELL **IS** A MINISH?!’_, but he refrained. He’d rather not let on that it bothered him so much. It wasn’t like Octavo had recognized the word the one time he’d mentioned it, so he’d just dropped it entirely.

Despite all of the frustration at his small size, Vaati was grateful to one thing though: he could fly. He was tiny and had large wings, a nice feature of his current bat form, which gave him plenty of mobility to explore the apartment.

The first room he’d made certain to explore was the living room of this place. To someone his size, it was _huge_ \- there were tons of things he didn’t understand. Glass bulbs hung from the ceiling, making light when Octavo would flip a switch. Various boxes made of a material Octavo called ‘plastic’ were strewn about, with weird squishy buttons that were kinda fun to press… until he’d managed to hit one that turned on the huge black box in the room.

The sudden burst of light and noise was enough to make Vaati squeak in fear, falling back over himself. He rolled a little and ended up tangled over himself, staring at the former black box in awe. Images were moving on it, completely lifelike- he’d never seen anything like it. Was it a sort of portal? And he could hear people talking now, how strange…

When Octavo came back into the room, he found Vaati attempting to climb up the side of the TV, continually poking at the screen. If it was supposed to be a portal, it was a pretty shitty one- you couldn’t go through it at all! He found himself hissing in frustration at the dumb thing, kicking with one tiny foot when Octavo scooped him up.

“What are you doing?!”

“Your stupid portal device doesn’t work.”

“That’s… a television.”

Vaati stared blankly, and Octavo just sighed.

“It’s not a portal. It… it projects images and sounds. They’re not real, they’re pre-recorded. You can’t go through the screen.”

“What’s the point, then?”

“It’s entertaining?”

“Entertaining. Staring at a moving image.”

“I mean, depending on what you’re watching. Why don’t I put something good on?”

“Bah. As if I’d enjoy your stupid _television_.”

* * *

It’d only taken a few minutes for Vaati to get _completely_ engrossed in the show Octavo had put on- it was a crime drama of sorts, based on an old series of mystery books. He, naturally, was rooting for the villain in the episode- he was curious about the entire concept, actually. Who had come up with something so frivolous as murder mystery stories? There’d been no stories like that when he’d been truly alive, he knew as much.

He didn’t know _how_ he knew as much, but he did.

“Oh, it’s finished? A shame.” He could’ve sworn he heard Octavo chuckle, but he ignored that. “I suppose this ‘television’ isn’t completely useless, then.”

“You know, that’s from a series. That’s not the only episode.”

“ _Series?_ ”

“Yeah. It’s running weekly, and it’s about halfway into the season already… you could watch the rest-“

“Where.”

“I’ll… set it up for you later. Promise.”

“Fine. That’s acceptable, I suppose.” He huffed, before standing back up. “Why do you have so many strange things in this room?”

“I mean, they’re just… normal? I don’t really know what you mean.”

“I know I’ve never seen things like this before.”

“You’re an amnesiac, though.”

“I _know_ they didn’t exist. I’m certain of it.”

“…but that’d mean you’re _really_ old. You certainly don’t _look_ old.”

Vaati paced back and forth on the couch cushion, frustrated. His mouth was drawn into a little pout, as he tried so desperately to wrack his mind. All he could remember was an eternity in that damn sword- an eternity of suffering. His own personal hell.

“I’m older than anyone you know, _boy_. Your Hyrule is not the one that I was born to. Of that, I am certain.”

Octavo didn’t seem to have a response for that. Vaati didn’t much care- he was in a rather bad mood now, as he always seemed to be whenever he couldn’t recall things. With a huff, he climbed the back of the couch and flew over to his little room, wrapping himself up in the scarf.

If he could just _remember_ , then things would be different. He knew that much for certain.


	6. Mornings

“Where are you going?”

Vaati squinted at Octavo, who’d been busy getting himself ready for something all morning. The sorcerer had taken a seat on the table- it was far enough away from the toaster that he didn’t have to worry about jumping out of his skin when it went off. That was a modern invention that he most _definitely_ loathed, although he wouldn't let on to that.

“College. It’s Monday now.”

“ _College?_ ”

“Where you go to learn?” Octavo handed Vaati a plate of blueberries while speaking, seemingly unsure of how to best explain things. “It’s uh… a group of big buildings with lecture halls, where you sit and listen to professors talk about things.”

“Sounds like a waste of time.”

“It’s important, y’know.”

“Teachers are _fools_. Just self-important bastards who take on students only so they can feel better about themselves.”

“I mean… yeah, there’s some shitty ones. But there’s some good ones too… and besides, I can’t skip.”

“Why not?”

Vaati wasn’t sure why the thought of a _college_ pissed him off so much- another thing he couldn’t remember, but the word teacher was enough to make his skin crawl. He’d never allow himself to just blindly follow a fool like that _ever_ again.

_Again?_

He still couldn’t remember.

“I’d get in shit if I ditched an entire day right now. I’ve got band stuff to work on, and projects are coming up.”

“Fine. Take me then.”

“Uh, no?”

“Why not?”

“I can’t bring a pet to school.”

“ ** _I AM NOT A PET!_** ”

“But that’s how they’d _see_ you. And something tells me you wouldn’t be too happy staying in my bag all day.”

“Fine then. I suppose I can remain here for today.” Vaati scoffed, crossing his arms. “But you’re going to take me out after this _‘college’_. I don’t want to be trapped in here all the time.”

At least with windows, he could see the sky- but it wasn’t the same as being outside. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d truly felt the wind, felt himself _flying,_ felt that _power_ as he soared through the sky, the people of Hyrule _fearing_ him as they _should,_ for he was a _god-_

He blinked, and the vague memory was gone again. Frustrating. So frustrating. What was that? Who had he been?

“Sure, if you don’t get yourself into trouble. Just don’t go poking around at everything, alright?”

“I’m not a child, you don’t need to tell me what to do. I’ll be just fine.”


	7. Distractions

“Octavo! There you are!”

The boy turned his head at the familiar voice, seeing Zelda and Link walking towards him. He smiled and waved, running up to his friends.

“Sorry about the weekend there, guys. I kinda… forgot about something I really needed to do. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“It’s alright. We ended up having to do something else too.” Zelda smiled, shaking her head. “I guess it just didn’t work out for this weekend- maybe the next?”

“I, uh… I’m not actually sure that’ll work out. I’ve got… well… uh, it’s a long story. I promise I’ll explain as soon as I can, ok?”

Both his friends just raised their eyebrows- he was clearly being suspicious, but it wasn’t really like he knew any better way to deal with things. It was _hardly_ like he could just tell them he’d found a _talking bat_ \- they’d think he was insane.

“Just- just trust me on this one, okay guys? _Anyways_ , school time!” He paused. “Ugh. At least there’s band after classes.”

Link nodded in agreement, and Zelda just sighed. “You two are hopeless. And we’ll all be hopelessly _late_ if we don’t hurry it up.”

* * *

While classes for the day wasn’t actually too bad, Octavo found himself distracted. He just found himself thinking about Vaati the entire time, worried about his new… roommate. Was that the best way to describe him? He didn’t know, but whatever.

Had he left out enough food?

Had Vaati managed to figure out the TV?

Was he sneaking into rooms he wasn’t supposed to get into?

What if he’d gotten himself trapped in the fridge, or something like that?

Ok, the last one was unlikely- He’d already seen Vaati’s attempts to open the fridge before, and they were… well, a little sad. Not exactly effective, that much was certain. Maybe it’d be more worth his time to worry about the little guy getting himself stuck in a plastic bag, or ripping open a loaf of bread…

Goddesses, he was definitely treating Vaati like a cat right now. _Surely_ he’d be smarter than a cat. Definitely.

Band practice went smoothly, thank everything. Octavo ran home quickly as he could after, not even stopping to say goodbye to Link. When he got back home he was panting lightly from the effort, door opened quickly as he slipped inside.

“Vaati? You there?”

“Hush. You’re interrupting.”

Octavo walked over to the couch to find Vaati spread out comfortably on a pillow, watching the TV. On screen was one of those shows about how things are made, in the midst of explaining the process behind glass marbles.

“…interested?”

“I said hush.”

Octavo just chuckled to himself- he certainly hadn’t expected this, but alright. Knowing now that Vaati was settled in rather safely, and he’d probably had nothing to worry about, Octavo started looking around the apartment. There was nothing missing or broken that he could tell, the fridge and freezer were still shut, no cupboards thrown open… and no bread bags having been ripped open.

His worry had been for nothing, then.

“The extra rooms in here. What are they for?”

“Uh.. one’s a bedroom, the other’s for music stuff so I won’t annoy the neighbors.”

“You have a lot of rooms.”

“Yeah, uh… my parents help me with the place.” That explanation only seemed to put confusion on Vaati’s face, so Octavo figured that wasn’t the issue. “I have rooms for different things, is all. I’m lucky right now.”

There was an awkward silence, and eventually he just shrugged.

“Well, anyways. Did you want to go outside?”


	8. Ill Omens and Revelations

Vaati scowled from his position in Octavo’s shirt pocket, little hands gripping the edge of it so that he could see out. He’d spent a good half-hour protesting the position, insisting he could just fly himself, or ride on Octavo’s shoulder. But both of those were met with reminders that bats _weren’t_ exactly _normal_ pets. And after he’d calmed Vaati down from his screaming refusal of the mere insinuation that he was _anything_ like a _pet_ , he _had_ managed to get the point across.

So now, it was a bit of a mixed bag. On the one hand, he was able to go outside, and that was definitely good! But the price for that was being toted around like a little baby animal, which was infuriating.

“This is stupid. I should just fly.”

Octavo had grabbed his phone and was pretending to talk on it, glaring at Vaati all the while.

“You know you can’t do that. It’s not safe for you.”

“Bah. I don’t care what people think- I’m no coward. Are you calling me a coward?”

“No, I’m not. But I’m not going to let you get yourself killed?”

“I won’t die. I’m not an idiot either.”

“Could’ve fooled me…”

“ _What was that?_ ”

“Anyways, we’ve been over this. You can’t.”

Vaati just groaned, letting go and falling back into the pocket. It was comfortable at least, and he could feel the breeze even though the fabric of the shirt. It was enough to bring him peace, even in his frustration- it was… nostalgic. Something about it was so nostalgic.

Shutting his eye, Vaati tried to listen to the wind. It was loud, chaotic- but there was a melody to it all, a pulsing rhythm to the busy city that Vaati could understand. Much of it still made no sense, he couldn’t really get his head around these modern things- but the rhythm of people was the same as ever.

_“Hey, Link! Over here!”_

His head whipped around at the sound, scrambling to reach his head up out of the pocket. His eye scanned the area, but he couldn’t see who’d said that- and he couldn’t see the hero.

_Why did he know Link was the hero?_

“What’s wrong?”

“Link. Who is he.”

“Uh… which one? That’s a pretty common name.”

A common name- no, it wasn’t. It was reserved for one person, for a chosen person whose destiny was picked by the goddesses, it was meant only for the one who’d _killed_ him _again_ and _again_ and _aga—_

“Vaati? What’s wrong?”

“Where is he.”

“Like I said, it’s a _really_ common name. Like, there’s two just in marching band alone…”

“Not just any one- _the_ Link.”

“You mean, like… the hero from those old legends? Those are just stories, they aren’t rea-“

“They’re real. He’s real.”

“….You really _are_ old, huh?”

As it became increasingly obvious that Vaati was not going to get the answer he wanted from Octavo, he just gave up and went back to sitting in the boy’s pocket. The entire exchange had put him in a more foul mood than usual, and at this point he just wanted to go off someplace to sulk.

* * *

Vaati and Octavo quickly made a habit of going outside after Octavo would return from classes- there was a lot that Vaati wanted to see and learn about, after all. And beyond that, he just hated being cooped up inside all day- it got to him. He was supposed to be free, to have the wind behind him, but he could barely even do that. It made him wonder why he was so certain of that fact, but he just knew that he _was_.

They’d gone into a bookstore, Vaati poking his head out and looking at the titles of various novels as Octavo browsed. Vaati was doing most of the steering, pointing out different places he wanted to go- that’s how they’d ended up in the children’s section, Vaati staring with disinterest at a number of picture books.

Until he saw _that_ one.

Without hesitation he jumped out of Octavo’s pocket, gliding down in front of the picture book. He was lucky there wasn’t anyone around to see, because stealth was not on his mind- he had to see it.

“What’re you- _get back here!!_ ”

Octavo quickly scooped him up in his hands and hissed, trying to get Vaati back in his shirt pocket. Vaati hissed back, doing his best to claw at octavo’s hands. It wasn’t terribly easy and he couldn’t really move his arms much at the moment, but _damnit_ he had to try!

“That book- _I need to see that book._ ”

“This one?” Once he’d finished stuffing Vaati back into his pocket, Octavo frowned and picked it up. “ _A Bedtime Story with the Piccori_ … why is that of any interest?”

“ _Purchase it._ ”

“Huh- what? Why? I’m not getting some dumb children’s book-“

“ _It’s important._ ” Perhaps more desperation had slipped into his voice than he’d intended, because he could see the look on Octavo’s face change. “I just. I need to read it. Now.”

“Alright, fine…”

He was grateful that Octavo didn’t put up any resistance, and was silent on the entire way home. He didn’t make a noise until they were back inside, and that was just him diving into the plastic bag to grab at the book. He clung to it as Octavo sighed and lifted it (and him) out and placed them on the coffee table by the couch, looking at the cover as though hypnotized.

“Piccori is the wrong word.”

“Huh?”

“We’re not piccori. We aren’t. That’s the word you hylians made up, but it’s wrong.”

Vaati wasn’t sure if Octavo said anything or not, instead too focused on the book. He pushed the cover open with no small amount of effort, skimming through the brightly coloured pages.

“Minish. This is about the minish.” That stupid word, the thing that he was but he didn’t know- _minish._ Minish. What was that? He felt _so close_ to remembering. “So tiny, so small, so insignificant.”

“Wait… what? The piccori-“

“ _Minish._ ”

“ _minish_ are just a fairy tale. They aren’t real.”

“They _are_ real. Were real, at least.”

“ _Were_ real?”

“A tiny people, who gifted the power of the light force to the princess of the royal family. The holy light to guide her people, and the holy sword to her champion.”

“Holy sword…?”

“The hylians called it the piccori blade, and used it to seal away all the evils in the world. And then the minish went to hide, for they could only be seen by children pure of heart. We existed only to make others happy, such a _wretched_ life…”

“uh… Vaati?”

“None would be happy with such complacency with a life. None would simply bow to that. They were _fools_. It wasn’t my fault I wanted more than that. I just wanted what I _deserved_.”

“Vaati?”

“That _stupid_ festival, it should’ve given me everything I wanted. But that damned box was empty… that sword… why did he reforge the sword…. Why did he….” Vaati’s voice was soft, the look in his eye distant. He was remembering, and it _hurt_ , oh _goddesses_ the memories _hurt._ “ _Why did he reforge it, why didn’t he just let me win, why did he fight back- it hurts, it hurts, it **hurts—** ”_

_“Vaati!”_

Octavo had grabbed onto Vaati, who was shaking like a leaf. His right eye socket was burning with pain and he’d started scratching at it, trying desperately to feel the eye that was _gone_ because it’d been _stabbed so many times-_

“Stop that! What are you doing?!”

“Let me _go_ \- it _hurts! It hurts! My eye hurts!!_ ”

“Vaati, calm down- I’ll find something for it, okay? Stop clawing at it like that, you’re gonna damage it _more!_ ”

Vaati just thrashed in Octavo’s hand, trying desperately to get free. Octavo held firm though, eventually ripping a leaf off one of the mint plants by a windowsill.

“Hold this to it. It… it might help a little? I don’t know, I can’t just give you _person_ medicine, it’d probably kill you…”

Vaati didn’t respond, just grateful to no longer have a fist clenched around him. He could remember a sensation like this, countless years ago- there’d been an accident. He’d made a mistake, he’d hurt his eye, and his mentor had been there immediately.

_It will help cool it off_ , he’d said. A temporary fix while he’d worked on a salve, but enough to calm the crying child.

It took a long while before Vaati was calm again, but he still clung to the peppermint leaf. It felt good against the skin of his eyelid, cooling the inflammation and swelling from where he’d scratched.

“What… was that?”

“I remembered something.”

_“What?”_

“I’m a minish. Minish are what you call piccori.”

“And that… caused all that?”

“I wasn’t done.”

“Then…”

“I also remembered the first time I died.”


	9. Dwelling

Things were quiet between them for the rest of that week. Vaati was mulling over what he’d remembered, trying to make sense of it- and Octavo had seemed… unsettled. It wasn’t enough to bother Vaati though, so he didn’t much care- if it kept him from being talked at by the boy, he was fine.

He could put a name to a meaning now when it came to Ezlo, knowing he was his teacher for many years, and the person who Vaati hated more than anyone else in the world.

He understood what the light force was, a golden power that he’d craved so desperately.

He knew what the four sword was, the blade that’d been forged to stop him- that had done such an effective job for countless millenia.

He knew who Link was, the boy who’d killed him. The boy who’d run his blade through his eye, destroying Vaati’s physical form and turning him to a mindless creature of wrath.

So, Vaati knew more of who he _was_ now- and he hated it. In some ways he wished he hadn’t remembered, because he didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do now. He certainly had no desire to return to the blade, so he wasn’t going to go chasing after the light force again... but he didn’t want to stay cooped up in this damn apartment forever. This was just temporary, he told himself. Just temporary.

But… where could he go? Were the minish even alive anymore? He had yet to see any traces of a city minish, and he had yet to have the time to look outside for them. There was a strange sort of hopelessness that came about of wondering if his entire race was extinct, and he was the last one.

Should he be proud that he outlived them?

Or should he curse the goddesses for not even allowing him death? An eternity was a long time to serve a punishment, after all.

Time marched on, holding little meaning for the sorcerer but seeming to only have more and more impact on the boy. After a full week had passed by, he finally broke- Octavo sat down in front of Vaati, a frown on his face.

“Look. What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not… well, not acting yourself.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You’re a lot less… _shouty._ Not complaining as much.”

“I assure you, I can complain _plenty_ if you’d _like-“_

“That’s not what I- just… look. About last week. It might be better if you… talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Uh, _clearly_ there is.”

“There is _not_. You’ve heard all that’s important.” Vaati sighed, rolling his eye. “Is that all?”

“No.” Octavo paused as if considering something, before considering. “What did you mean by ‘the first time you died’?”

“Exactly what I said. I recalled being killed.”

“You were… killed?”

“Yes, by a hero in green. Stabbed through the eye.”

“But… why?”

“I attempted to seize power. Control. I desired _everything_ , so he came to stop me.”

“I see…”

“ _Now_ are we done?”

“I suppose… but, uh…”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“Well… I’m not entirely certain how to put this, seeing as it seems you’re one of those ‘ancient evils’ from stories or whatever… but you don’t seem so bad now. Whatever you’re worrying about… that’s in the past, right? It’s not you now?”

Vaati laughed at that- a screeching laugh, that showed evidence of how little practice he’d had at the sound. Anything aside from a maniacal giggle was foreign to him, and it certainly sounded as much.

“I am me in my entirety. I cannot simply cast off my past.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t tried to kill me or anything since being here. So, like… you’re not too bad?”

“You are an absolute goddesses-be-damned moron.”

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“Idiot.” Vaati rolled his eye, folding his arms. Octavo set his hand down on the table for Vaati to climb up onto, and he did- with a resigned sigh he sat down on the man’s shoulder, tail swinging lazily behind him. “You’re a definite idiot.”

“Mmhm. Sure thing, Vivi.”

“What?”

“Hmm?”

“What did you just call me?”

“Vivi. Isn’t it cute?”

“No, it is _not_. Call me that again and I’ll end your fucking life.”

“Sure thing, Vivi.”

“I hate you.”

Octavo laughed this time- he was much better at laughing, the sound musical as his instruments. He laughed and he pet the top of Vaati’s head, a gesture that earned no small amount of grumbling from the minish but otherwise no true resistance.

It seemed as though things would go back to normal, and whether or not he’d admit it, Vaati liked that.


	10. Simile

“Say, Vivi. You always talk about your magic, but I never see you use it. How come?”

Vaati blinked, unsure how to respond to such a direct question. After a few moments he merely frowned, almost _insulted_ at how brash Octavo’s words were.

“Excuse _you_. I merely don’t feel the need to waste my magic energy upon frivolous things.”

In truth, Vaati had found his magic was only _very_ slowly returning to him- at current, there was still little he could do. He knew patience was all he’d need for his power to come back, but for now? Well, it was a little embarrassing for one who proclaimed himself a _god_ to have trouble making a _breeze._

“Well… can you at least _tell_ me about it?”

“Hmpf. I suppose I could manage that.” Vaati climbed up onto Octavo’s shoulder, who had in turn sat down on the couch. His shoulder was comfortable enough for the sorcerer, who was ready to start speaking. “I am a sorcerer of winds. All air bends to my beck and call- I can control it freely as I wish.”

“The wind? That sounds pretty cool.”

“It is more than just merely ‘cool’, you fool. It’s _immensely_ powerful- through the wind, I can hear all, and feel all. Every movement in the breeze can carry to me, every sound wave. If I choose, I can know every detail of every moment of every day. And in reverse, my voice can carry to all- none can ignore me.”

Whether Octavo was speechless or just couldn’t think of anything good to say, Vaati didn’t care. He just chose to ignore that and continued speaking.

“And naturally, I control everything _else_ about the wind too. I could summon gales with the force of hurricanes, or set a tornado of my choosing upon any poor fool who crossed me. My wind is sharp enough to cut a mighty redwood in half with one simple thought, a mere human is no match for my raw talent.”

“That sounds… surprisingly deadly. I would’ve expected the wind to be a… a _softer_ element.”

“That is your mistake. It’s the element that brings life, which carries seedlings upon the breeze- but it is a storm, fierce and fast. It cannot be contained, and believing that possible will _always_ be your undoing.”

“Is that why you hate being inside so much?”

Vaati’s head whipped around, looking up at Octavo.

“Oh, uh- was that a bad question?”

“No, it’s fine. But you are correct, I do dislike being inside. Disconnect from the wind is… _unpleasant._ ”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Yes. Now, did you have other questions?”

“No.” Octavo paused, as though he actually did. “It’s funny, though- y’know, about the sound stuff? I’ve got magic too, a little like that.”

“You _do?_ ”

“Yeah, the magic of rhythm. Controlling the tempo of those around me… I only ever use it in band things, but it’s some interesting stuff.”

“Fascinating…” Vaati leaned in a little, admittedly quite curious. “You will have to show me this magic someday.”

“Aha.. well, it’s not nearly as impressive as an ancient wind mage’s powers. And my magic isn’t terribly strong, either. But Despite that, I’m still proud of what I can do… if it can be used to help people, that’s good. Right?”

“I suppose for a hero-type, yes.”

“Right, because you’re a horrible demon.”

Vaati scoffed, not willing to dignify those words with a response. Sure, he wasn’t going around doing… whatever it was he was certain he’d done back then, he was still evil! And terrifying, and deserving of respect!

“Sorry, sorry. I mean that with the utmost honesty, Vivi.”

“Bastard.”


	11. Slight Complications

“What is that… _horrible bean tea_ you’re drinking?”

“It’s called coffee. And it’s really not that bad.”

“It’s absolutely vile.”

Despite his words though, Vaati had climbed up the side of Octavo’s cup. The smell wasn’t terrible, really, it was just the taste (whenever he managed to sneak one without burning his tongue). Just because he hated it, didn’t mean he’d _stop_ \- he had to prove he could drink it. He was stubborn in that way.

“Would you stop stealing mine, then? I’ll make you your own cup to complain over.”

Vaati put up little resistance as he was lifted off octavo’s mug, placed back down onto the tabletop. After a few seconds, octavo returned with a cup far more Vaati-sized, a little shot glass now filled with coffee.

“Cream or sugar?”

“I don’t need such sweet things. Do you think me _soft?_ ” He scoffed as he took a sip, immediately spitting it back out. “I’ll take as much of both as you can fit in this damned cup.”

He ignored how Octavo laughed, waiting for the mixing to be done. It was better, although not by much- the cream, sugar, and vanilla just _barely_ managed to make it palatable.

“Why do you drink it if you hate it?”

“I’m not a fucking coward.”

“It’s not cowardice to just… not like something?”

“ _I never back down.”_

“Seems to me like you just did…”

“ _I will end you._ ” His words were far more sharp than his expression or body language, considering he’d basically wrapped himself entirely around the shot glass. It was nice and warm, and actually a rather pleasant sensation to curl up to. “Next time, just make tea.”

“I’d really rather not. I’m _definitely_ not making an entire pot just for you, and I’m not really a fan of tea.”

“What do you mean, you don’t like tea? This is just bean tea.”

“ _Coffee._ ”

“Whatever. It’s the same concept, and tea tastes _far_ better.”

“Vanilla coffee is good. You’re just stubborn.”

Vaati laughed, taking a little sip of his coffee and making a face the whole while.

“Perhaps I am. But stubbornness is a good quality.”

“Sure, sure…”

“You cannot prove me _wrong_ like that, you know.”

Octavo just rolled his eyes- which vaati promptly ignored, drinking more of the bean tea.

“Oh, that’s right- I promised some friends I’d meet up with them today. Are you good here on your own?”

“I want to go out.”

“Why? It’d be boring for you.”

“It’s better than being cooped up in here. I want to go out.”

“Well… alright, I guess.”

* * *

And that was how Vaati had found himself tucked into Octavo’s shirt pocket on the way to the coffee shop, content to curl up onto himself and listen to the sound of the city. The wind was so free outside, even in this strange town- he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be used to it, but it was still nice.

He didn’t pay them much mind when Octavo began talking to his friends, conversing about things from their ‘college’ that made no sense to him. The most he got was that two of them were in a marching band, and the other one wasn’t.

After a while of conversation, Vaati could smell something close- it was more of the bean tea, but _real_ tea as well. Curious, he popped his head out- and found himself looking right up at two faces that were _horrifically_ familiar.

_“AAH!”_

Letting out a short yell, Vaati fell back into Octavo’s pocket, curled up on himself. That was them- that was _them_. Not just people who shared the same name, that was the _real_ Link and Zelda. He had no doubt in his mind, they looked too familiar to the faces in his memory for him to be confused.

“Wh-“

“ _Octavo?_ ”

“Ah, _shit—!_ ”

There was confusion and quick talking from outside the pocket, but Vaati was taking a moment to calm his racing heart. Would they recognize him? Would they send him back into the seal? He didn’t want that, he realized- _goddesses_ , he didn’t want that. He just wanted to be free, to be free as the wind and the sky and to not have to spend the rest of his cursed life in a prison of immortality.

“Can you _explain?_ ”

“Listen, uh- so, you know how I had to flake on you guys that one time?”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“It’s because, uh… well, I found this little guy.”

He could hear Octavo attempting to explain things, and _very_ slowly, he uncurled himself from the position he’d fallen into.

“Found him?”

“He was unconscious on the ground, and his eye was all damaged… I’d been nursing him back to health, but now he won’t leave me alone. Given he’s so little, I think he might think I’m his mum…”

“ _As if_.” Vaati scoffed, earning the pocket he was in a bit of a poke.

“ _Haha, hahaha, haha!_ Anyways, he’s a little shy, but he likes to hide in my pocket. Will you come out, Vivi?”

Vaati returned the favor from the poke by jabbing a claw through his shirt into Octavo’s chest, climbing up slowly. His heart was still racing- he did _not_ like being so small in comparison to the two people who could put him back in his eternal hell. But they weren’t looking at him with hate or determination, there was no heroic spirit here to be called upon… they were just two people, staring at him with curiosity.

“He’s so little… I’ve never seen a bat like him before.” Zelda’s head tilted as she leaned in, inspecting Vaati the best she could. “And that colour… he looks almost... _purple?_ ”

“He loves blueberries- probably gets the juice on him.”

Had Vaati not been still slightly terrified, he wouldn’t been massively insulted at the insinuation. He was not some dumb animal! He had _manners!_ He was purple because he’d been _born_ that way, nothing more to it.

“He’s so _cute_ … we should try to figure out what species he is! I’m certain with a bit of effort, we could figure it o-“

“N-No, uh, that’s fine. We really don’t have to. I think examining him like that would just stress him out a bunch, y’know? And I don’t want to make him sick.”

“Oh… I suppose you’re right.”

Vaati had to resist letting out a little prayer of relief upon her words, instead continuing to just look around.

“He sure is tiny… does he not fly? Why does he just stay in your pocket?”

“Oh, he can fly. But he doesn’t do it that often. It’s pretty funny to watch him climb up things.”

That earned Octavo another little claw to the chest, Vaati’s face a picture of serenity the whole while. Stop calling him _cute_ , asshole- he wasn’t cute! He was intimidating! He’d terrorized the entire _country_ in the past!

After that, the conversation topic started to turn. Vaati took that as his chance to hide back in Octavo’s pocket, allowing himself a moment to breathe.

Things had just gotten a _lot_ more complicated, but he’d make it work. Somehow.


	12. The Shrine Maiden's Work

Zelda was not in a great mood. She’d been stuck in meetings all morning, and it was a _Sunday_ \- she’d wanted to go meet with Link, but had to cancel. It was all because of what they’d found at the four sword sanctuary… Zelda’d known where they were, of course. She hadn’t expected it to be so _close_ \- but it was her bloodline’s duty to protect the shrine.

While she specifically was not royalty, Hylia’s blessing still flowed within the young woman’s blood. She didn’t know why the power of the goddess had diverted from the queens and princesses to a random branch family, but whatever the reason it’d burdened her with countless duties as the head shrine maiden for the wind demon’s seal.

“Father, I’ve said it a million times. We can trust Link- he already managed to figure where the water element is, I’m certain he can locate and retrieve them all. We _need_ the elements to reforge the sword.”

“We should be making a request from the royal family. They should be searching for it, not a boy.”

“Father, that’s ridiculous. You _know_ who Link is, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“So then, _why-_ “

“Because I’d rather he be here protecting _you,_ Zelda. That damned demon is out there, and he’ll be _watching_. The moment he figures out who you are, he’ll likely try to kidnap you for your power. If Link is by your side, you’ll be safe.”

“ _I’m not a child!”_ Zelda understood that her father just worried, but that didn’t stop the frustration. She’d spent just as long training and working as Link had, it had been _required_ of her as a shrine maiden for the wind demon. But the second there was a real threat, her father refused to listen. “I can look after myself! I’d be able to hold him off _just fine_ , you _know_ that! Don’t patronize me!”

“Zelda…” Her father sighed, and for a moment he looked very old. His hair had long since gone grey, but the wrinkles on his face just seemed… _tired._ “I know. I know, and I’m _so_ proud of you. But I… I don’t want to lose you, Zelda. I’m _scared_.”

“Father… you don’t need to be. I promise.”

“I know. You’re such a strong girl, Zelda. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Then… _please_ , father. Will you listen to me?”

Silence weighed in the room for a very long time, before he finally nodded.

“Alright. But only on the condition that you allow me to send a request to the royal family as well. Link is capable, but I’d still feel better if you children didn’t have to do things alone. The weight of the world shouldn’t have to be just on your shoulders.”

“Very well, I can agree to that. I promise we won’t let you down, father.”

* * *

Standing outside of the Shrine of the Elements, Zelda let out a long breath. She was dressed in a light gown, hair tied back. In her hands she held a harp, one said to have been passed through their family for generations- it was magic, and she knew that.

**“ _en dafevu no_** **_be̞ fuundu_ **

**_tje̞ fuutu ke̞wenu sale̞_ **

**_en dafevu no_ ** **_be̞_ ** **_duufu_ **

**_tje̞ fuutu no_ ** **_be̞ dezu dotfe̞_ ” **

Her song echoed above the treetops, and the magic in the sanctuary came alive. Light danced around her bare feet as she walked forwards, repeating her song again in the modern tongue.

**“ _Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess,_**

**_Unite earth and sky, and return light to the land._ **

**_Oh youth, show the whirling winds the way to the Light’s Power_ **

**_A heavenly song shall sound, as the path opens were you stand._ ” **

The song was older than Hyrule itself, older than any written or oral tradition that most knew of- it was the blessing of the goddess herself, a magic that carried through the ages. Zelda was only the most recent of her name and soul, but she would carry herself with the grace of her ancestors, a servant of the goddesses all the same.

She was reaching, searching for any trace remnants of the wind demon within the sanctuary. Anything that could lead to him, to where he was… and what she saw almost broke her concentration entirely.

The first sensation was music- soft and slow, the sound of a guitar one that she was familiar with. She’d heard it many times before, along with the voice… someone humming, an old song he’d written when they were younger.

His soul was new, was young- but it was ancient. It was ancient in the way hers was, in the way Link’s was- it belonged to someone else before it’d belonged to him.

She was horrified by this revelation, but she couldn’t allow herself to fail in her duties. Not after she’d insisted to her father that she would be fine. Not after she’d argued with such determination that she could do this. Even if she was scared of what she would see, she could not allow herself to falter now.

Pressing further into the sanctuary, she could feel where her friend had walked. His soul echoed within the halls of the prison, it resonated with hers in a way that made the song of her harp far more chaotic and dissonant.

In her mind’s eye, she saw it. She saw as he stumbled across the barrier, shattering it with ease. She saw as he approached the sword, face shadowed from her view. She saw as he reached out his hand.

And the sword snapped in two.

The reverberation from that action was enough to make Zelda stumble, dropping the magic and leaving her breathless and terrified.

Octavo was Vaati’s reincarnation.

Octavo had found the sanctuary.

_Octavo had freed Vaati._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, the song Zelda sings is the Ballad of the Goddess, with the lyrics slightly altered to better fit the story.
> 
> As well, I don't have any more time today to post updates, so hopefully I can get the rest up tomorrow! Until then, here's a nice cliffhanger to wait on. Thank you for reading!


	13. Frayed

“Zelda…” Link had just returned from a week’s trip to the desert- he’d now returned two of the four elements needed, claiming the earth element during this trip and the water element previously from lake Hylia. “Maybe… maybe what you saw was wrong?”

“My visions are _never_ wrong, Link. You know that.”

He did, but he still wished that wasn’t true. Because he didn’t want to believe it either- that their friend could’ve released the demon, and then was _probably_ working for him. Or at the very least, sheltering him…

“Then what are we supposed to do?”

“I don’t _know!_ ”

Zelda had started crying, holding onto Link. He felt like he might do the same, but he wanted to stay strong- he had to, for her sake. There were so many people relying on Zelda now, he couldn’t add to that pressure.

“If we have to seal him- _oh goddess_ Link, what if we have to seal _him, too?_ ” She stared up at him, and keeping himself from breaking down into tears was the hardest thing Link had ever done in his life. Instead he just pulled her closer, arms wrapped around his best friend. “What if we have to lock him away in that sword? What if _he_ has to go through that torture? I can’t _do_ that, Link! Not to a _friend!_ ”

“I… I don’t want to do that either, Zelda. I really don’t.”

What was expected of him, his _destiny_ , was to take up the four sword and fell the wind demon. If that meant Octavo as well, then everyone in Hyrule would expect him to kill his friend alongside the demon. But how could anyone just _ask_ that of him? Ask him to kill a _friend?_ There was a difference between a _demon_ and someone you’d known most of your _life!_

“We just… we need to believe in him. Maybe your vision wasn’t wrong, but an interpretation was- maybe… maybe he was tricked, or in a trance. You said you couldn’t see his face, right? Perhaps Vaati managed to hypnotize him, and _forced_ him to do it.”

“Link… you’re right. We can’t give up hope.”

“Yeah. We need to believe in our friend.” Link smiled, trying his best to help wipe tears away from Zelda’s cheek. “Things can still work out. Just because he’s the demon’s reincarnation, doesn’t mean he _is_ him. He’s a good person.”

“Yes… yes, he is. It will be alright.”

Despite his own words, Link wasn’t sure how much faith he would put in that.

* * *

“Hey, Octavo- do you mind if we hang after band today for a bit?”

Link had managed to catch his friend in between classes, putting a friendly smile on his face.

“Whoa, Link! You’re back early- weren’t you in the desert, or something?”

“Yeah, I had to do a bit of running around.” Octavo had never been privy to some of the more private details of his life- his duties as the hero reborn were passed off as family matters, and Octavo had been kind enough to never prod for more details. Normally, he wouldn’t have thought much about it… but this time, it just made him feel guilty. “You know, the usual. I’m gonna have to leave again soon too, it seems like…”

“Really?”

“Yeah- that’s why I wanted to hang. That cool?”

“Yeah, for sure!”

Band practice came and went, but not even _that_ managed to quell the guilt and anxiety in Link’s stomach. He was just glad that it didn’t show on his face, managing to put on a smile for his friend.

“So, how’ve things been for you?”

“Honestly, pretty relaxing. I mean, aside from looking out for Vaati.”

That was enough to almost get Link to spit his drink out- he just barely caught himself, coughing awkwardly.

“I-I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

“Y’know, the bat?”

“Yeah… uh, that’s a weird name, though.”

“I- I was looking through stuff when trying to figure one out- apparently, it meant ‘child of winds’ in an old tongue. Seemed fitting for a bat!”

“Really?”

“Uh…. yeah.”

There was a moment of incredibly awkward silence, and Link decided to be the one to break it.

“Where’d you find the name, anyways?”

“It was in an old book. I guess my parents must’ve picked it up at some point and dumped it on me.”

“An old book?”

“Yeah- the kinda thing Zelda’d want to read. She’d probably love it.”

“Probably, yeah…. actually, could I swing by and borrow it?”

“Oh, er… why don’t I just give it to you tomorrow?”

“Alright… sounds good. See you tomorrow, then?”

“Sure thing…”


	14. Inevitable Decay

“Vivi, I think I fucked up.”

Vaati just looked at Octavo with confusion when he entered the room, sitting up from where he’d draped himself over the back of the couch. He liked that position because it made him taller, and it was still relatively comfortable.

“How so.”

“I told Link your name?”

“Will you _stop_ calling me _Vivi_ then-“

“I mean, I said Vaati.”

“Why the _fuck_ would you do that?”

“I wasn’t thinking!”

“ _Clearly_ not!” Vaati flew up to Octavo’s shoulder, stamping around in a huff. “You’re an _idiot!_ He’s gonna _kill_ me! He’s the fucking _hero_ , and you just told him _exactly who I am!_ ”

“Look- just calm down. I made up a half-lie about where I got your name from, so now I just need to find that old book…”

Octavo went off to look for something, but Vaati flew off before following along. He didn’t feel like searching for a book, or for much of anything- he wanted to _scream_. Was this really how he’d die? Him, _Vaati_ , the god of the skies? Squished like a pathetic bug by the hero of light.

It made him angry. It made him _furious._ Where his right eye should’ve been was _aching_ , his mind was _whirring_ as it stirred up more and more memories, things long-buried about the _freedom_ he tasted whenever he broke out of his seal, of the pain of death, of dying, _oh goddesses why did he have to keep **dying-**_

“ _Vaati!_ ”

He didn’t respond to his name being called, gripping his face in pain. He could feel it, feel his face being mutilated- he couldn’t even _complain_ because it was what he’d _deserved_ but _goddesses it hurt so badly, that was his eye, stop hurting his eye please it hurt so badly I’m already dead please stop please stop please stop-_

“I’ll get some peppermint- it’s ok. It’s ok.”

_“It hurts it hurts it hurts I don’t want to die I don’t want to die **again** I know I did bad things I know it’s what I **deserved** I just **don’t want to die again-** “_

“You’re not going to die. I promise, I’ll protect you. It’ll be okay.”

Vaati whimpered as the peppermint was held gently to his face, clinging to the leaf. This was pathetic, he was _pathetic_ \- he was above this. He should’ve been above this. He was supposed to be a god, he could remember _boundless_ power, and yet here he was, trembling like a child because his eye was in so much pain that he couldn’t think about anything _but_ the pain.

He didn’t protest as Octavo wrapped him up in the scarf, warmth of the soft fabric helping keep him from shivering too much as he tried to ride out whatever was happening. He hated this so much, it made him so _angry_ \- stupid. So stupid. Someone like _him_ , needing to be helped so much.

It took a while for him to finally feel comfortable removing the leaf, taking a few moments to stand and look around.

“I’m fine now. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Vivi…”

“I said I’m _fine._ ” His tone said there was no room for argument, and Octavo didn’t try. “You said you have a plan to keep your friends from putting me back in that damn sword?”

“Yeah… there’s this book my parents got me ages ago- it mentions the name Vaati. Translated it as ‘child of winds’ or something like that in an old story book. It’s got absolutely nothing to do with you, just a complete coincidence- so I figure it should be enough to convince them.”

“That’s a shockingly smart plan, coming from you.”

“Can you _ever_ say something nice?”

“No.”

“Right. I don’t know why I bothered asking.”

Vaati shrugged it off- he didn’t know why he was supposed to care, and he didn’t know why Octavo cared either. After all, he was _literally_ a demon- honestly, it was stupid of Octavo to keep sheltering him. Sooner or later, they’d figure it out.

Really… wouldn’t it be best for him to leave?

No- why would it matter to _him?_ Honestly, he’d just been using Octavo. He had nothing to feel bad for, so he had no reason to leave. If that stupid brat got caught up in things, then it was his own fault.

No matter how much Vaati seemed to tell himself that, he found he had a hard time believing it.


	15. Do You Trust Me?

The next day at college, Octavo found himself a little bit stressed out. No, more than a little bit- between Vaati’s eye pain again, and his general nerves over Link and Zelda learning a little too much about his friend, it was getting hard to keep his calm.

But Octavo was good at keeping cool under pressure, so he was certain that nobody suspected a thing.

“Hey, Link! Here’s the book I was talking about.”

“Huh? Oh- thanks, Octavo. I’ll pass it along to Zelda.”

“Something up? I thought she had classes today, too.”

“She was looking pretty sick last night- I think she’s taking today off, on her dad’s orders. You know how he gets.”

“Hah, don’t I ever. Hey- why don’t we go over and check in on her after class? I can hand over my notes, we’re both in that modern literature class together.”

It was almost imperceptible, but Octavo could see a second of uncertainty on Link’s face. That was enough to make Octavo’s chest feel tight… did his friend really not trust him? What was going _on?_ Did… did Link have reason to doubt him?

Well, okay- he had a _lot_ of reason to doubt him. But Octavo didn’t think Vaati was actually that bad, so he wanted to defend his new friend without losing his old ones. Or getting himself sentenced to some sort of magic sword prison.

“Link?”

“Y’know what- why don’t you take it to her? I’m gonna be busy packing again tonight. Gotta head out soon, you know…”

“Family stuff?”

“Yep.”

More than ever, Octavo felt a distance between him and his friend. Despite being so close, he felt as though there were a million things separating them that he didn’t know about. However… could he really say anything? He wasn’t much better himself- he was sheltering a demon, and lying about it to his friends’ faces.

As they said goodbye, Octavo couldn’t help but get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

“Hey, is Zelda here?”

“Yes, she’s in her room. Why?”

“Oh, I promised I’d bring her a book, and I’ve got some notes for her.”

“Come on in, then.”

Octavo smiled to Zelda’s father, slipping up to his friend’s room. Knocking at the door, he waited for permission to enter- when he did, he couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes went wide for just a second. Her too- well, if Link was worried about something, then Zelda would be too. They were basically inseparable, so it just made sense.

“Hey, I brought some stuff over for you…. How’re you feeling?”

“Oh… better now.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Link said you were pretty sick yesterday.”

“Unfortunately, but I promise I’m better now.”

“Right…” it trailed off into an awkward silence, stopped only when Octavo went to pull out the stuff he’d grabbed. “Anyways! These are for you. The book just to borrow, but Link thought you might find it interesting.”

“Right, thank you. I’ll be sure to read it.”

Again, the room went into an awkward silence. After a few long minutes, Octavo went to pick up his bag, and turned to leave.

“Well, I should really be going n-“

“Octavo… we’re friends, right?”

“Huh? Of _course_ we are.”

“You promise?”

“Yeah, I do. I promise we’re friends.”

“Then… you trust me, right Octavo?”

“For sure. I have no reason _not_ to, right?”

“Thank you… thank you. I’m sorry for being weird.”

“Hey, it’s no worry. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Mmh. Talk to you later.”


	16. Now We're at the Threshold

A couple of weeks had passed by, and tension only seemed to be rising. Octavo could tell- as much as she tried to hide it, Zelda wasn’t as good as Link was at hiding the nerves around him, and Link had been gone for a good while. Octavo didn’t know why, but he just hoped it was for nothing serious… he knew better than to feel that way, but still he hoped.

It was after Link returned home that the three of them agreed to meet up again. It felt like it’d been ages since they’d last been able to hang out together, and Octavo just wanted something _nice_ to happen. They’d only had stress, so perhaps something calming would be good…

Against better judgement, he brought Vaati along too. He knew it was stupid, he knew better than to do it- but he didn’t want to just ignore him. He knew how restless Vaati had been getting, stuck inside all the time- it bothered the little guy. Even as he tried to not show it, he could tell it bothered him.

“Why do you shelter me?”

The question had taken Octavo by surprise, as he’d been getting ready to head out the door.

“I mean, I really am nothing but a danger to your safety. Not to mention, I’m a _literal_ demon.”

“Yeah, but… you’re not that bad. You don’t _seem_ like a demon, and you’ve never actually hurt me.”

He refrained from pointing out that Vaati had caused more damage to _himself_ than anyone else in the time they’d known each other. It was true- but he felt that it would only cause strife.

“You’re an idiot if you think my _appearance_ dictates what I am.”

“I meant that you’re not some horrible cruel person. And you’ve never used any horrible magic on me, either.”

“You don’t know that. And you don’t know that I’m not just biding my time, waiting for my chance.”

“If you were, would you really be asking me this right now?”

Vaati was silent, not saying anything more after that. Octavo found himself just worried- what sort of conversation was that, anyways? It weighed on his mind like everything else did, and he found himself just not sure of anything.

“It’s nice that we can finally all be in the same place at the same time again!” Octavo laughed, brushing aside his worries and trying to make the most of the situation. “Man, growing up sure is rough. Almost makes you almost wish you could be in high school again- _almost_.”

Link and Zelda both gave polite laughs, but he could tell his attempt to lighten the mood most certainly had _not_ worked. Which only made him feel more worried, but he couldn’t let on to that. So instead, he just continued to grin, acting as though nothing was wrong.

“So, you guys getting worried about finals? There’s so much going on, I’m getting worried.”

“Yeah… and you have even more on your plate now, don’t you?”

“H-Huh?”

“Aren’t you looking after your bat?”

“ _Oh,_ right!” Octavo let out an awkward laugh as he looked over at Zelda, hoping it wasn’t as forced as it felt. “Yeah, him too! Vivi’s been doing pretty well though, so no worries. The worst he does is act like a little cat- he likes to lie on things I’m trying to work on, get in my way. Thankfully, he’s tiny enough that I can just push him.”

He could feel one of Vaati’s claws dig into his skin through his shirt, but he ignored it. Things would be fine. Things would be fine. Things would be _fine_.

“Listen, um… Octavo?” He could feel his heart beating faster as Zelda spoke up, trying to stop himself from biting at his lip. “About your bat… are you sure he’s a… _bat?_ I mean, I’ve spent a _lot_ of time looking… I haven’t been able to find anything about any species that look _remotely_ like he does.”

“Wh-what are you talking about?” He tried again to force a laugh, looking aside. “I mean, I know he looks a little weird, but he’s definitely a bat. Maybe he’s a new species, or something!”

“Octavo…”

“Is it about the purple? Like I said, it’s probably just because he likes blueberries so much-“

“Stop hiding things.”

Three words, and a stare that shot right through his heart. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want Link and Zelda staring at him like they were right now- he didn’t want this at all. But he didn’t know how to change the trajectory of this conversation, and _goddesses_ he felt _trapped_ right now.

“Hiding things? What’re you talking about?”

“Why’d you name him Vaati?”

“Wasn’t it in that book I gave you? There was a character named Vaati in it, I thought it was a cute name-“

“You’re lying.”

He hated how Zelda was looking at him, so he just turned and looked away. Certainly not the gaze of a person who’d done nothing wrong, but he didn’t feel as though he had much else of a choice.

“I’m… I’m really not.”

“Octavo… you _can_ trust me. I promise.”

“Zelda…”

“ _Oh, this is **sickening.**_ ” The voice came from his pocket, and Octavo jumped back a little bit. But before he could say or do anything, Vaati had climbed up- the sorcerer looked… _different,_ though. The look on his face had changed, it was unfamiliar. Distant. _Cold_. “ _Honestly_. _Such a sickening display, I can’t stand for it. It’s time for you to **sleep.**_ ”

And Octavo’s world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the title is from is Threshold by Go! Child, I feel it's... rather fitting for current events here.


	17. Inescapable

Vaati watched with a distant apathy as Octavo crumpled to the ground, levitating himself with wind magic so he didn’t need to use his wings to stay aloft. It had been clear to him how that conversation was going- Octavo’s friends no longer trusted him. They were going to trap him and seal him away in that hell, something that… for some unknowable reason, Vaati wanted to prevent.

“You wished to see me, _your grace?_ ” There was a sickening sweetness to his voice, mouth twisting into a disturbed grin. He could remember this all too well- he knew what he was doing. He’d done it so many times before. He was being the _villain_ , because in the end, that was all he would ever know how to do. “Truly, I’m _honored_ that the servants of the _goddesses_ would show themselves before me.”

_“Vaati!_ You _bastard,_ what did you _**do**_ to him?!”

“Oh, he’s just a puppet with his strings cut. Worry not, he’ll wake up again.”

“So then… it’s true. You’ve been using him this whole time, just to get to us.”

“So clever! Yes, you’re _correct_. It was terribly simple to lure him towards the sanctuary- he had no idea what was happening the entire time. And his _pitiful, soft heart…_ all I needed to do to earn his pity was to take this soft form. But now, I believe he’s played his part.”

“How can you just talk about him like that?! Isn’t he your _reincarnation_ , shouldn’t you _give a shit?_ ”

“Oh _please_.” Vaati scoffed, waving a hand flippantly. “ _Reincarnation_ just means he wears my face, and he’s easier to manipulate. None better to control than yourself, right?”

“You _bastard—!_ ”

“I tire of this meaningless chatter. I’m done here, it’s time we moved onto the next act.”

“Next act- what’re you _talking_ about?”

“Like I said, I _don’t need him_. But you, my dear… I believe you already know, don’t you?”

“Oh no you _don’t—!_ ”

Link attempted to cut Vaati out of the air with a knife, but the wind mage dodged backwards too quickly. With a manic laugh, he threw a bolt of shadow magic at the boy- enough to knock him out, but not kill.

“ _Sleep peacefully, boy!_ Now, _dear maiden_ \- it’s time we were on our way.”

There was a burst of light, and Vaati found himself consumed by old magic. His form changed, one demonic eye staring forwards- and with a thunderous laugh, he commanded his magic whisk him and Zelda away, away, _away_ , hiding up within his palace in the clouds.

* * *

“Please, _dear maiden._ Stop wasting your time attempting to contact your champion, because _it won’t work._ ”

Vaati had honestly been surprised to discover that his palace still stood above the clouds, untouched by the millenia he’d been absent. Perhaps it wasn’t a real _place_ , just as he was not a real _person_ \- it was an imitation, just like his current hylian form.

“Shut up. As if I would listen to _you_.”

“Oh, please. Should you not be _grateful_ of me? I could kill you right this instant, but I’m allowing you the chance to watch your pitiful champion die.”

“Link will destroy you. There’s no possible way he would lose.”

“So _confident_. But this modern age is different from the days of the past, dear maiden. You people have grown soft and happy, content with a safe life within your cities. Your champion will be _nothing_ against me.”

It was strange. Despite his words, Vaati held no desire to win- he knew what his fate was. He was destined to lose, to lose for eternity- he was someone who’d turned his back on the goddesses. It had been foolish for him to forget that, honestly. Allowing himself to believe in victory would only serve to give false hope… this time, he merely wished for a less painful death.

“You know _nothing_ of what we’ve been through, Vaati. We’ve spent our _lives_ training for this.”

“Oh, really? Then why don’t you defeat me? Right here, right now? You have every chance, maiden.”

“You know that only the four sword can-“

“Can defeat me, _exactly_. And you don’t have it.”

“But _he does_.”

“I don’t fear that toy in his hands. I’ll shatter that goddess-damned sword as many times as it fucking takes- _I will never be sealed forever._ ” He grinned, a perfect sadistic look painted upon his features. “No matter how many times I’m defeated, I will rise again, and again, and _again_. If you seal me, I’ll return to curse your descendants- _I cannot be killed. I am immortal_.”

“You’re pathetic. For all of eternity, you’ll be a loser. Never able to win, forever stuck as your miserable little self.”

“Nobody can lose forever, _maiden_. Someday, one of you will break. And then, I will _win._ ”

“You’re delusional.”

“I’m _right._ ”

Zelda refused to respond, and Vaati had no desire to force her to do so. Conversation was exhausting, so he just left- it would be better to go elsewhere in his palace, to prepare where their final battle would be.

If this was going to be his last time upon this earth, he’d at least like their final arena to be a suitable one.


	18. Against Rising Odds

Octavo awoke with a start, eyes scanning desperately around the area.

“What’s- where am--?!”

“Octavo!” Link was at his side, clearly scanning to see how he was doing. “Oh thank the goddesses, you’re awake. I was getting so worried that he’d done something to you…”

“He… huh?” Octavo winced as he tried to sit up, hand going to his head. There was a large bandage covering one side of his face, and he had a splitting headache- the world started to spin a little when he tried to move too quickly. “Wh… what happened….”

“You hit your head really bad when that _demon_ knocked you out. You’ve been unconscious for the better part of a day now.”

“That… huh?”

“It was Vaati- he played you for a fool, Octavo. I’m sorry.”

“Vivi…? No- no, he’s not a bad person. He’s not a demon.”

“Octavo… he’s kidnapped Zelda. We’re trying to locate his palace before it’s too late, but… he hasn’t changed at all.”

“No, that’s a _lie!_ I’ve seen it myself- he’s not a bad person anymore! I know it’s hard to believe, but- he _must_ have a reason! I don’t believe he’d just do this out of _nowhere_.”

“He’s been _using_ you, Octavo. He knew you’d be kind to him. He wanted to use you as a shield while he regained his strength. _You were manipulated._ ”

“No… No, I refuse to believe it. I refuse.” He shook his head, even as it made the world spin. A part of him wondered if he’d gotten a concussion, but he ignored that. “Vivi’s not a demon. You didn’t get to see who I saw.”

“ _Octavo._ Please. This is the fate of the _entire world_ we’re talking about right now.”

“ _I know that!_ But please- maybe if I could just _talk_ to him, we could figure this out!”

“You want to _talk_ to the _demon_ who just _kidnapped Zelda._ The _ancient demon_ who has tried to control Hyrule as a god _numerous times._ ”

“Yes.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But you’re the idiot who’s going to let me try.”

With a very long pause, and a very long sigh, Link merely nodded his head.

* * *

They’d found the location of the access point to Vaati’s castle in the clouds far more quickly than anyone had anticipated, and immediately Octavo and Link set out for it. Octavo couldn’t help but worry- while everyone else had thought it a trap, Octavo felt like it may be just the opposite. Vaati’s words still hung with him- _why would he have said those things if he truly was a monster?_ It didn’t make sense, and he hated that.

At the base of the castle, rather than some impossible tower, was a brightly glowing panel. The magic circle very clearly had the same eye that’d been carved into the wall of the four sword’s sanctuary, there was no mistaking it- this was Vaati’s invitation. He was taunting them, asking them to come forth.

Without hesitation, they did.

Stepping out of the warp was disorienting, but they had no time to waste. Octavo had pulled out his baton- while his head was still spinning and his magic certainly weak, he knew he could aid Link.

Together they pressed onward through the palace, beating back hoards of ancient monsters that hadn’t been seen in Hyrule for millennia. It seemed to truly solidify the nightmarish scenario they’d gotten themselves into… not only was Vaati an ancient being, but his knowledge was seemingly beyond their comprehension. There was a strange, almost _eldritch_ quality to it, the more they thought about it. Although to be fair, Octavo couldn’t be sure if the headache was from attempting to comprehend what shouldn’t be comprehended, or from the concussion. Probably more the latter.

“Something isn’t right.”

“Huh?”

“These monsters… something isn’t right with them.” Octavo turned to Link, taking a moment of pause. “They’re too easy. Don’t you agree?”

“They’re… definitely not the strongest monsters I’ve fought.”

“What’s going on? Why wouldn’t he be going all-out?”

“Perhaps he just… wants to tire us, so he can kill us himself.”

“I mean… he’s rather vain. And kinda lazy. I don’t think he’d want to put in the effort.”

“He’s a _demon_ , Octavo. Remember, what he does doesn’t _have_ to make perfect sense.”

“I… I suppose.”

But still, it didn’t sit right. He could think about how often Vaati had complained- how he hadn’t even liked flying much, just because it took up more energy. It seemed out of character for him to want to specifically kill them _himself_ … another thing that didn’t sit right.

Octavo found himself praying that, more than anything, these would all just be coincidence. That this horrible feeling in his chest was just a misunderstanding, and simple words could still be enough to prevent that worst-case scenario spinning at the back of his mind.


	19. Prelude

“Ah… your champion arrives.”

Zelda stiffened as Vaati spoke, his voice sickeningly smooth. She hated listening to him- his smug attitude was bad enough, but paired with that horrible _too smooth_ voice, it just made everything _worse_.

“Oh, still with the cold shoulder? My dear, you really are terrible at conversation. It’s a shame, we could’ve gotten to know each other _so much better…_ ”

He reached out with one hand to caress her cheek, but it was quickly slapped away. She glared daggers at him, but Vaati just laughed.

“Don’t touch me, you _demon_.”

“Oh, worry _not_ dear maiden. I’m merely attempting to keep a conversation- is that not more enjoyable? You seem so much less _stiff_ now.”

“I’ll be happier when you’re _dead_.”

“Goodness, that’s _grim_. I suppose they don’t bother teaching you proper manners if you’re not a princess… or perhaps it’s just people these days, so much more _rude_.” He grinned, a horrible sight that made Zelda feel sick every time. “Thankfully, I am a forgiving god. I’m not too offended by your transgressions- after all, you’re _important_ to me.”

“Yes, for the _light force_ , right?”

“Oh, my silly little dear… you’re so much more important than even that. You are _bait._ ”

“Wh… _bait?_ ”

“Now, I believe it’s time for you to sleep. Worry not, I’ll wake you when it’s all over- I’m merciful enough to give you time to mourn your champion before I kill you as well.”

“Vaati, you’ll _never_ win this--!”

“Sleep, my dear. _Sleep._ ”

* * *

In Zelda’s dream, something was wrong. Not wrong in the sense things were in the waking world, but wrong in the sense that things _always_ seemed to be in a dream.

“Sweet child, you need to wake up.”

She wanted to turn around, but found that she couldn’t. The voice speaking to her was so gentle, so warm and full of _love_ \- the voice made her want to cry in a way she couldn’t put into words. Her voice sounded so _kind_ … instantly, Zelda felt at peace.

“I can’t- that demon put some sort of spell upon me.”

“You cannot allow yourself to rest, my child… do not believe his words.”

“Well of course I don’t. He’s a demon, he’s not to be trusted.”

“If you do not act, something terrible will happen… _you **must** wake up._”

“Something terrible… what do you mean?”

Briefly, a vision flashed before Zelda’s eyes. Rapid images, immutable truths, things that were _destined to happen._

“You can change things, Zelda. You, and only you. So, my child… _please, wake up…_ ”


	20. Breaking Point

Upon entering into the final room of the palace, Octavo and Link both froze. Suspended in the center of the room in some sort of magic crystal was Zelda, asleep… and sitting upon a throne was a man with a face that near-perfectly mirrored Octavo’s own, save for the one blood-red eye that stared out at the two hylians.

“ _Welcome._ I see you brought a friend with you, _Link_.”

“ _Vaati, you bastard!_ ” The hero was furious, stepping forwards. “ _Let Zelda go!_ ”

“Tsk Tsk, you’re _very_ rude. I was talking, and you just decided to interrupt.” Vaati’s grin was sadistic, and with a sudden motion a gust of wind knocked both him and Octavo back into a wall. “As I was _saying_ , I’m surprised you brought my puppet along. I don’t need that toy anymore though, so you can enjoy your deaths _together._ ”

“Vaati… saying that while wearing his _face?!_ You piece of _shit!_ ”

“Oh _please_ , hero. Are you truly that _stupid?_ Have you already _forgotten?_ That puppet is my _reincarnation._ It’s natural we’d look alike- _he is me. My truest essence, borne again._ ”

Octavo’s head was spinning, and not just from the concussion anymore. He was Vaati’s _reincarnation?_ They were the same person? No, that made no sense- that _really_ made no sense! Vaati was a minish, first off- but even beyond that, their _magic_ definitely wasn’t the same. And also just- Vaati hadn’t even been dead, so how could he be reincarnated? If only Zelda was awake, he was certain she could explain that better…

“He is _nothing_ like you! Octavo is a _good person_ , to start! Not some woman-kidnapping, innocent-murdering _demon!_ ”

“Mmh, I suppose he is a little defective in that regard. If you’re worried, I could certainly _fix_ that. A few millenia within the four sword could certainly break him, don’t you think? I’ll run the blade _right_ through his eye, so he can understand the torture.”

“You are a _monster!_ ”

“Wait…” Octavo was a little late to enter the conversation- his head was still spinning, it was too hard to really understand what was happening at the pace that it happened. “How could I be you reincarnated? You’re still alive…”

Vaati sighed, a long and tired noise that made Octavo feel stupid for asking.

“Reincarnation isn’t the rebirth of one soul in its entirety, you pitiful fool. It’s a fragment, an _essence_ \- just look to your friends. The _goddess_ and the _hero_ \- they aren’t perfect copies of their past lives.” Vaati stood as he spoke, shrugging casually. Had he not had such a horridly sadistic look on his face, Octavo might’ve thought this a conversation no different from the many they’d had at home. “ _You_ , my weak-willed little puppet, are a result of what the goddesses attempted to wick away from me. My hatred, my rage, my _memories_ \- as everything was forgotten, enough of my soul was freed for you to be borne from it.”

“But… _why?_ ”

“Because the goddesses are fools. They believed they could stop my eternal hatred if they degraded me to a point where _I_ no longer existed, instead born again as _you_. But they were wrong, and now they’ll pay the price.”

That answer didn’t sit right with Octavo. There was something about it- something about it that just felt _wrong_. But his head was hurting and his vision was spinning, and Link had jumped back into the conversation before Octavo could respond.

“Stop fucking with him, you _bastard!_ You have _no right_ to talk at him like that- you _monster!!”_

“You honestly have to try harder than that if you wish to insult me. I grow tired of this pointless circular argument- fight me now, and die.”

Octavo was still trying desperately to comprehend what was going on as Link jumped forward with the four sword in hand, Vaati’s form having changed to some… inhuman demonic creature. He was tall and looked more monster than man, but those eyes- something about them bore through Octavo in a way that only seemed to redouble his worst suspicions.

Link was not holding back, but _Vaati was._

Too many times, he hesitated on an attack, or missed an easy hit. He wasn’t without resistance, it wasn’t like he was doing _nothing_ \- but he wasn’t putting in his all. It was then, finally, that Octavo understood.

_Vaati was trying to die_.

He didn’t know why, he didn’t _understand_ why, but he refused to let it just happen. Forcing himself to stand, Octavo pulled his baton once more.

_“Now, follow along with me!”_

The sounds of music filled the chamber as he began to conduct, an ethereal beat driving both hero and demon to move in time with his command. It was his strongest magic, a true control of tempo- everything down to the beat of your heart could be controlled, although he would never use it for something so nefarious.

This change in pace would give him time, time enough to stop things. He had to stop things. He had to stop this before Vaati got sealed away _again_ , had to experience that torture _again,_ a pain so bad that it left him trembling and quaking and _begging forgiveness_ in a way that could _never_ be falsified.

“Now, Vaati! This is your _end!_ ”

Link moved forward.

Octavo jumped.

Vaati’s eye went wide in panic.

And in the midst of it all, a woman screamed.


	21. The Fallen

_Wake up… you must wake up, before it’s too late. You must wake up, before that suggestion becomes another immutable truth. **Only you can change this fate…!**_

Zelda’s eyes opened to the last second, her voice ringing out in a scream. It was too late, _she_ was too late, Octavo was going to die—!

**_“STOP!”_ **

The power of the goddess burst from the maiden as she fell from her place suspended in the ceiling, a powerful light that blew back everyone in the room. Zelda was the only one standing when the light began to fade, the others in separate corners- Vaati had been knocked completely unconscious, but Link and Octavo seemed to be only dazed.

“Zelda?!”

“ _Vaati!_ ”

Too much was happening at once for her to comprehend, but her attention was quickly on Link. He was checking her for injuries, asking her a million questions- _I’m fine_ , she assured him. While he’d been most unpleasant, Vaati hadn’t ever hurt her- aside from that sleep spell, he’d been completely disinterested in doing anything.

No, of greater concern was _Octavo._ He’d run over to the wind demon, trying and failing to rouse him to consciousness.

“Hey! Octavo, what the _hell_ are you doing?! Careful or you’ll wake him _up!_ ”

Link rushed over, four sword in hand, but Octavo didn’t move.

“That’s the point, Link.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Didn’t you _realize?_ He was fighting you to _lose_.”

“That’s… _what?_ ”

Zelda hadn’t seen it, but she still knew- her vision had shown her enough to know the truth to Octavo’s words, although she couldn’t comprehend what that would mean. Why would the demon wish to fight at anything _besides_ full strength? What benefit did that serve him? Clearly, the answer was _none_ … and yet, he’d refused to use his full power.

“He intended to get sealed away again. He intended to get sealed away, and just let that be _forever_.”

“But… why?”

“Because it’s destiny.” He’d finally woken up, the man’s form returned back to that of a normal hylian. “It is my destiny to lose… I can accept that.”

“That is…” Zelda frowned. This certainly didn’t match the man she’d seen earlier- and yet, her heart could understand that _this_ Vaati was the truth. “Why? And why go through such trouble?”

“It was a pitiful attempt to keep _him_ from showing up. I figured he’d attempt stop things the best he could. He’s too _soft._ ”

The last word was said as though it was something to be ashamed of… and yet, there was no malice or hatred on Vaati’s face. Only a strange sadness, that seemed so completely unfitting of what Zelda knew of the man.

“So… you wished to be defeated? After everything you said and did, you expect us to _believe_ you?”

“No, of course not. I’d think you fools to actually believe a word I say.”

There was an unspoken meaning to his words, one that Zelda noticed- _that either way, the result would be the same_. Either way Vaati would die, and be sealed away yet again.

His destiny was immutable, unchangeable, and he’d just… _accepted_ that.

While Zelda held no empathy or sympathy for the demon who had kidnapped her, she did feel a sort of sadness for the pitiful man lying before her now. He was broken, defeated- there was no fight left in his one cloudy eye. There was no peace to be granted the man, not so long as he was _Vaati_ \- perhaps he’d only have the rest he wished for when his mind had completely forgotten itself, and he was Vaati no longer.

It was pitiful, she realized.

Completely pitiful, and she couldn’t help but wish that _this_ part of fate could change as _well._


	22. Second Chances

It hurt.

Every part of him hurt.

Vaati was in pain down to the very core part of his _soul_ , every bit of him just screaming in a pain that he would never know a true release from. This wasn’t something that simple mint leaves could fix, it was no temporary condition… this was him. The _true_ him, a wretched creature who existed only to suffer.

He was pitiful, he knew. He could see it on Zelda’s face as she looked at him, even see it on Link’s as he gripped the four sword tighter.

Absolutely pitiful.

“So? My strength will return to me soon enough.”

It was intended to be a threat, but it was clear there was no fight behind his words. He didn’t _want_ to fight, he was _tired_ of fighting. He’d been fighting for so long that he’d forgotten who he’d been for _millennia_ , and the realization was exhausting.

“…At the very least, then, we can grant you your wish. It will be quick.”

Link looked genuinely unsettled, deeply uncomfortable by the words he had to speak. Vaati figured that made sense- the boy was used to slaying monsters and beasts, not a man who could no longer fight back. As he was now, it was easy to forget he was a demon, not when he looked so… _human_. He’d gladly change forms to make it easier, if he’d only had the option… but he couldn’t.

He wondered how much it would hurt, to be mercy-killed like this. He wondered as well how much it would hurt, to return to that sword.

 _Next time_ , he thought to himself, _I won’t break free. Please, goddesses, just let me live my eternity in solitude until I am no more._

* * *

“No.” Octavo stepped in front of Link once more, hand on the blade of the four sword. “I won’t let you kill him.”

“Octavo… we don’t have a _choice_.”

“We _do-_ we can let him live.”

“He’s a _demon_ , Octavo- he’s _hurt people_. And he’s going to _continue_ hurting people.”

“ _Look at him¸_ Link!” He could see by the look on Link’s face that he didn’t believe the words coming from his own mouth, and Octavo wished that he could just scream. “Does he _look_ like he wants to keep hurting people?!”

“Damnit… _Damnit_ then Octavo, what the _fuck_ am I _supposed_ to do?!”

“ _I don’t know!_ ” And truly, he didn’t. It wasn’t like he could tell Link to _stop_ , not when he had a duty to perform and a role to fill and many people _believing_ in him. “Can’t we do _something?_ Something to _change_ this?! If he’s not going to hurt anyone, doesn’t he _deserve_ a second chance?”

“He does. He deserves another chance.” Zelda’s voice cut through the argument, soft and gentle, and from the way that she spoke Octavo had a strange sense as though he wasn’t looking at Zelda at the moment. “His punishment… he’s served it long enough.”

Not-Zelda smiled, leaning next to Vaati. Gently, she placed a hand over his- it wasn’t much, but it seemed to give him peace. Something small, to alleviate the pain- something that Octavo could understand, in that strange sort of way that he supposed made sense if their souls were the same.

“Worry not, he’s merely sleeping. When he wakes, it will be time for second chances.”

There was a light, and Not-Zelda was gone- and so was Vaati. It took Octavo a few seconds to realize that the man had returned to the little bat-like form Octavo had gotten to know so well, a peaceful look that could almost be described as a smile on his face.

Even Octavo’s headache was gone, somehow. It felt as though his concussion had just miraculously fixed itself, along with all of his and Link’s injuries. After a few moments, Octavo leaned down to pick up Vaati, holding the tiny sorcerer in his hands.

“Octavo?”

“This is part of who he was, a long, _long_ time ago. I think… I think being like this is what gave him his second chance in the first place.”


	23. Fate can Change

When the four of them escaped the palace of winds, they were met with nothing. No fanfare, no people waiting, absolutely nothing but peace and quiet as the warp point vanished behind them, the palace disappearing into nothingness. Octavo had tucked the still-sleeping Vaati into his shirt pocket, the three agreeing it would be best to hide his presence- the four sword would be laid to rest again, hopefully for _good_ this time.

Upon returning home, Octavo quickly set Vaati back into his little bat room, finding himself rather anxious. Would Vaati be upset? Happy? Confused? Angry? This wasn’t really what he’d _wanted_ , but Octavo refused to kill a friend. If he was upset, he could deal with it- he deserved a second shot at life, one without threat of eternal damnation weighing constantly on his mind.

He’d dealt with his nerves by starting to cut up fruits, not even realizing what he’d been doing. It’d just been habit at this point, considering a lot of things were too big for Vaati to eat the entire fruit with ease. Something that was bite-sized to him could easily be an entire meal for Vaati… of course, he ended up cutting _way_ too much, but he figured that could just be a little feast for his friend, when he finally woke up.

He spun about on his heel when he finally heard movement, carrying the plate of fruits with him to where Vaati was. Sure enough, the sorcerer had woken up- he’d exited the little box, and upon seeing Octavo, froze.

“No, they weren’t supposed to- they _still_ killed you as well?”

Octavo just chuckled, shaking his head as he set the plate down.

“No, Vivi. You’re not sealed away again.”

“But…?”

“You’re alive, I promise. And I’d imagine hungry, so here.”

The little sorcerer’s eye went wide at the offering of food, but he didn’t go to take it quite yet.

“ _Why_ , though?”

“Because everyone deserves a second chance, if they’re willing to put in the effort for it. We all agreed.”

“Bah. I hardly think I’ve shown myself willing to do _that_.”

“But you already _have_ , Vivi. Changed, I mean.” He chuckled, patting the top of Vaati’s head. That just earned him a little angry shout, which Octavo ignored entirely. “And the world has changed as well. I know it’s probably confusing to you, with all these new things, but I’m certain we can help you figure it all out.”

“You are… an _absolute_ idiot.”

“If I’m your reincarnation, doesn’t that mean _you’re_ an idiot too?”

“ _Why you little—!_ ”

Octavo just laughed as Vaati stomped his foot, a display of anger that was just adorable from the one-inch sorcerer. After a few seconds he gave up, and just went to eat some of the fruit with a massive pout on his face.

“Y’know, Vivi- I’d always wanted a little brother. I guess now I’ve gotten one!”

“I am literally older than your brain can comprehend. _You_ are a little brother.”

“Not in terms of _size_ , though.”

“ _I will end you._ ”

“Do that and there’ll be nobody to make sure the lord of darkness’s strawberries are properly bite-sized for him.”

Vaati just let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, lil’ bro.”

* * *

It was strange, Vaati had decided. This modern world was _strange_ , but he no longer felt that in a bad way. There were countless strange things, stuff he felt like he couldn’t possibly comprehend- things that were normal to the people of this world in current. He couldn’t help but feel as though he was being left behind, sometimes.

And yet, despite that, it wasn’t all that bad.

Certainly better than being stuck in a sword again, he knew that much. Inside a sword didn’t have television and that crime drama show he was absolutely hooked on, it didn’t have delicious fruit lying about for him to eat, and _definitely_ didn’t have those little cups of whipped cream that Octavo would hand him when at coffee shops. The ‘puppuccino’ was maybe his favourite thing, just a cup about as big as _he_ was, filled up with sweet cream. He’d bet there were certainly no other minish _or_ evil sorcerers who’d gotten to indulge in such a treat- but here he was, fitting into both categories, and enjoying life quite a bit.

As well, Vaati had begun trying to figure out a way to make it up to Link and Zelda, given the whole ‘kidnapping and attempted murder’ plot. Not just for them, but for those before them as well- while he felt no guilt for his actions past or present, he did understand he’d been _wrong_ , and he’d caused a great deal of trouble.

The only issue was, he was an inch tall and had no idea what the hell he could _do_.

In the end, he’d gone back to minish magics, magic older than even _he_ was and resting still within his memory. It was simple, but something good- kinstones. He knew how to make them, _all_ minish had, so he’d set about doing just that. The pieces were easy to hide in their houses, too- the wonderful thing about kinstones was they’d grow in size after being hidden, so he didn’t have to lug around a bunch of kinstone pieces larger than he was.

He’d ended up putting some in Octavo’s house as well, rather quickly leading to confusion when the man had discovered one.

“Vivi? What’s this?”

“A kinstone.”

“And… _what is that?_ ”

“A magic item. If you find its other half and fuse them together, it’ll bring good fortune.”

“Okaaay…and why is it in my house?”

“Who knows.” Vaati shrugged, ignoring the pouch of still minish-sized kinstones at his waist. “You should find someone to fuse it with. I’d bet your Zelda knows about them, she’s clever.”

There was a tiny bit of pride he felt, when he saw his magic working. He couldn’t do incredible things with kinstones like some minish had been able to in the past, his good luck was just simple things- a flower in a vase returning to full bloom, that food that was about to expire being fresh again, that missing sock suddenly showing up. Tiny little things, stuff that he honestly considered rather unimportant… but they made people happy. And despite his best efforts for _countless_ years to cast off his past, to be done with it… to see the happiness on people’s faces was something that made _him_ happy.

(He’d never admit that, of course. He had a reputation to uphold, despite everything.)

Life was different, complicated- it was strange enough being _friends_ with his two eternal enemies, but he didn’t mind them as terribly as he felt he once would’ve. He told himself it was because they were older this time, they weren’t literal children- naturally he’d get along better with _adults_.

But regardless of reason, regardless of whatever excuses Vaati wanted to present to explain why he was most definitely still a force to be feared, why he was _totally_ still evil- this new life made him happy. It made him feel _wanted_ , someplace where he finally wasn’t alone, where he had people who wished to be around him and speak to him.

Whether the conversations were about important things or just begging him for information on whatever things he could remember about the distant past, they were still _entertaining_ \- especially when Zelda got curious, demanding information as though her life depended on it. It was fun to tease her for it, demanding tribute for his knowledge- a decent bit of food was enough to sate him, a fact that’d earned a groan from Zelda but a full stomach for him. It was strange, to have a life he could call _happy._

But this happiness, no matter how fleeting it ended up being, seemed good enough to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we're at the end! Thank you so much to all of you who read through this, it really means so much to me that you did, and I hope you enjoyed it. I've fallen in love with Vaati as a character and he's a lot of fun to think of AUs and concepts for, and this is far from my only idea- so there may be more on the horizon, although I make no promises.
> 
> As well: I'm considering making some little one-shots of Vaati learning about various modern things and concepts, so feel free to leave a comment with one if you want! I make no promises that I'll do them, but if I do end up making those extras I'll definitely keep any suggestions in mind.
> 
> Thank you so much for every view, kudos, and comment! Until next time!


End file.
